The Bombshell
by LilNate03
Summary: Gabe just got the shocking news of his life when he found out that he is about to become a dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do Not own the Good Luck Charlie Characters.**

 **Author's Note: This story happens three years after the last episode of Good Luck Charlie ' Good Bye Charlie Pt.1 & Pt.2'. As you remember Teddy leaves for College as she find it hard to shoot a final video diary for Charlie. **

**Now, Teddy is a junior in Yale University with her boyfriend, Spencer as she meets new people at her school. P.J now has his own apartment as he is now in a relationship with his best friend, Emmett. Gabe is as senior in high school as he still in a relationship with Lauren, Charlie is now in the third grade, Toby will be starting pre-school and BoB and Amy are just dealing with all their kids growing up so fast.**

Gabe POV:

Gabe Duncan is now a senior in high school this year as he still the Gabe we all remember except Gabe has gotten mature now every since he started dated Lauren Dabney who is Ms. Dabney's granddaughter. Now, Gabe and Lauren has taken their relationship into the next level which they had sex a couple of times but, they didn't use protection twice in those many times when they had sex.

Gabe is now a captain of the Varsity Football team while Lauren is the head Cheerleader of the Varsity team. Gabe mostly take Lauren on some dates to the movies, to nice restaurant, or go to a beach together.

But, one day at Ms. Dabney's house has changes everything for Gabe and Lauren. Gabe and Lauren was left alone in the house while Ms. Dabney had appointment to go to which her son which it is Lauren's father, Rodney Dabney is driven Ms. Dabney.

Gabe and Lauren was seating on the couch together as they were watching 'Captain America: The Civil War' on Netflix. Lauren invited Gabe over as she have something to tell him which she don't know how Gabe would take it because she don't want him to freak out especially when he has Football final tournament for the championship against Covington Chargers.

" Hey babe, there's something I want to tell you important." Lauren says as she was looking very nervous and sad at the same time.

" What is it bae?" Gabe questioned her. " Oh wait, are you trying to break up with me again? What I did wrong this time? Whatever it is bae, I'm sorry."

" Gabe, I'm not breaking up with you unless you might want to break up with me." Lauren is feeling so sad as she was crying into tears because of her hormones.

" Lauren, what are you talking about?" Gabe questioned her. " What's all this coming from?"

Lauren took a deep breath as she started to speak, " I went to the doctor yesterday to have a check up."

" Okay and..." Gabe questioned.

" I'm late on my periods and I'm pregnant when I didn't realize it." Lauren revealed to Gabe.

Gabe gasped as he couldn't believe that his girlfriend is telling him that she might be pregnant with their child which it's too much for Gabe to handle.

" Gabe? Honey, are you okay?" Lauren questioned him with concerned.

" I'm about to become a father?" Gabe panicked.

" Babe, take deep breath okay?" Lauren tells him as he was taking heavy deep breath until he started speak to Lauren.

" How is it possible?" Gabe questioned.

Lauren look at him half crazy as she gave him the look which Gabe catch the hint, " Oh? Yeah forgot about that." Gabe grinned. " Is the doctor sure your pregnant?"

" That's what the doctor say and also say that I'm four weeks pregnant with twins." Lauren add the bonus pipebomb on Gabe.

" Okay...I didn't see that coming either." Gabe added as he seat back and trying to be calm about it.

" Babe, I know you are scared so am I. I don't know what's going to happen when my dad finds out about my pregnancy." Lauren says.

" I do." Gabe said. " He will probably kill me for getting you pregnant." Gabe joked.

Lauren hold Gabe's hands as she was looking really sad in the face, " Baby, I'm sorry to put you in the spotlight like that. I understand if you want to not keep the babies."

" Are you kidding me? This is a precious gift for the both of us." Gabe said. " Even though we aren't ready to become parents...I'm still willing to take the risk to be a dad and always be there for you."

" You mean that?" Lauren questioned him.

Gabe nods his head as he wrap his arms around Lauren's waist as he stare into her brown eyes, " We are in this together, and I'm not leaving your side ever."

Lauren lean forward as she kissed Gabe tenderly as they was making out on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, sorry I took this long with this story been extremely busy lately but, this story is no where near over. There are still so much more going on.**

 **Thank You Jilly Shipper Forever and Guest and Yes I will continue this.**

 **Hope You guys enjoy! :)**

Gabe POV:

Gabe knows the consequences when you get a girl pregnant but, he never expected to have twins. This has been crazy so far, Gabe is gonna be a dad of two babies. Gabe is good with babies and kids when he was dealing with his little sister, Charlie and his little brother, Gabe but, this is a lot different. It's Gabe responsibility to take care of his kids. Gabe defiantly needs a job fast.

Gabe couldn't tell his parents just yet that Lauren is pregnant and having his twins, the only person he felt safe to tell his secret was his big brother, P.J. Even though P.J isn't the brightest person but, he also listen and keep things a secret.

Gabe walks over toward P.J's apartment door as he knock on the door twice. Then, suddenly Gabe heard some noise coming from inside as he heard Gabe's friend, Emmett moaning which Gabe notice that P.J and Emmett are having sex.

" What The Hell?" Gabe questioned as he beating on the door.

" Yeah, hold on!" yelled P.J.

It took P.J two minute to get to the door as he opens the door as he was only wearing a towel around his waist shirtless as he stands in front of Gabe.

" What's up lil bro!" said P.J

" Sup. Umm...What was that noise?" Gabe questioned.

" What noise?" P.J questioned.

" I heard Emmett moaning." Gabe said.

" What? No, that was the T.V, we was watching adult film." P.J lied.

" Right?" Gabe said as he know that his big brother is lying. " Anyway, bro there's something I got to tell you something and I want you to promise to not tell Mom and Dad."

" Of course! What is it? You failing Geometry again?" P.J questioned.

" Yes but, that's not it." Gabe said. " Lauren is pregnant with twins and I'm gonna be a dad." Gabe revealed the truth to P.J which P.J was in shock and couldn't believe it in eyes.

" WHAT? Are You Serious!" yelled P.J. " Dude, you didn't wear protection? What was you thinking?"

Gabe nods his head, " I know, I get it! I'm screw but, I need you're help to help me to find a job."

" Umm...How about apply for Wal-Mart online as a stocker?" P.J questioned him.

" Dude, their test is so freaking long! It's just as bad as Home Depot application. I need a simple application." Gabe said.

" Dude, not all application is simple, just like not all jobs are simple. Welcome to the real world lil brother, you are about to learn to become a man by getting a real job and take care of your own responsibility." P.J tells Gabe. " Eventually, you need to tell mom and dad about this...This isn't nothing to hide from, you need to tell the truth."

" I know and I really want to but, I'm afraid what they might say about or worse what will Lauren's dad thinks about this?" Gabe is freaking out this. " He will kill me if I get his precious daughter pregnant."

" Bro, you can't just think what people might think or say, what matters is you being a father to you're kids." P.J said. " Man, I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Gabe nods his head as he smile, " Thank You bro, for the advice."

" Anytime, oh tell Lauren I said hi." say P.J.

" I will, and tell Emmett I say hey and btw, can you two keep the noise down because people can hear you too." Gabe laughed. as he walks off.

" Haha, very funny lil bro." P.J laughed as his best friend/boyfriend, Emmett walks next to P.J as he lay against on P.J's chest while the both of them stare at Gabe leaving in his black BMW 2017 car.

" So, Gabe is gonna be a dad huh?" Emmett questioned.

" Yep, looks like I'm gonna be a Uncle." P.J said. " Gabe, can't keep this secret forever because mom always finds out sooner or later."

" Yep, an't that the truth." Emmett. " Just like she knew we was having affair but, she was totally cool with us dating."

" Yeah, hopefully, they feel the same way with Gabe or not." P.J added. " Gabe is a dead man."


End file.
